She's in Love With the Boy
by Callie Wilson
Summary: Beyblade songfic. This is my first attempt at a Beyblade songfic, and I have no clue about little bitty details so just R&R. Max/OC


Disclaimer: I own nothing besides Lily and her parents. The song is "She's in love with the boy." By Trisha Yearwood, but I had to change a few things to make it fit, ya know. This is my first Beyblades fic ever. And I've probably seen a collective 10 minutes of the show, but Max is just so darn cute, I couldn't resist! So yeah I really don't understand the mechanics of the show and stuff like that, so if something seems wrong.please tell me so I can fix it in future fics! Thanks!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lily's sittin on her old front porch  
  
Watchin' the bladers have their fights There ain't a whole lot going on these days  
  
The same was true for all the nights."  
  
Lily sat on her porch, bored out her mind. "When is Max going to get here?" she asked to no one in particular. She watched some of the amateurs having mini battles across the street.  
  
"Over yonder runnin' down the road  
  
In his beat-up tennis shoes.  
  
Her boyfriend Max is yelling for her to come  
  
It's time to show some bladers how to lose."  
  
"Lily!" Max called, running, or more like bouncing towards her. "Max! Where have you been? I've been waiting for you to show up forever," Lily replied, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Max grabbed her hand and started dragging her away. "I signed us up for a couples tournament!" "Wait!" she said, laughing. "I have to get my blade!" She ran inside, then came back out carrying a blue blade.  
  
"Her daddy say's he ain't worth a lick  
  
When it comes to brains  
  
He got the short end of the stick  
  
But Lily's young and man she just don't care  
  
She'd follow Max anywhere  
  
She's in love with the boy  
  
She's in love with the boy  
  
She's in love with the boy  
  
And even if they have to run away  
  
She's gonna marry that boy someday."  
  
Her dad watched out the kitchen window. "There she goes, running off with that Max boy again," he said, with a hint of contempt. "Now Thomas, what do you have against him?" Lily's mother asked. "No common sense, Gina. The boy's got no common sense," he replied, motioning towards the window. "Because he does Beyblades?" Gina asked. Thomas looked at her for a second, then turned away and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Lily and Max at the Beyblade tourney  
  
Gettin' ready to compete  
  
They're too busy holding on to one another  
  
To even care about the meet  
  
Max and Lily went through all their challenges and trashed all of them. The finals were coming up as soon at this last semi-final round was over. They were sitting away from the arena. They couldn't see what was going on. In all logic, they should have been scoping out the competition, but they were happy just holding each other.  
  
Later on outside the concession stand  
  
Max slips something in her hand  
  
He says my attack ring will have to do  
  
Til I can buy a wedding band  
  
After they won the tournament, Max and Lily went to get something to eat. As they were sitting on the wooden benches, Max handed something to Lily. It was his blade's attack ring in a little plastic bag. Lily looked at him, confusion besetting her features. He smiled at her. "I love you, Lily. I want to marry you someday, but I can't afford a ring right, so my attack ring will have to do." Lily looked down at the ring before laughing and kissing him.  
  
"Her daddy say's he ain't worth a lick  
  
When it comes to brains  
  
He got the short end of the stick  
  
But Lily's young and man she just don't care  
  
She'd follow Max anywhere  
  
She's in love with the boy  
  
She's in love with the boy  
  
She's in love with the boy  
  
And even if they have to run away  
  
She's gonna marry that boy someday."  
  
"Where is she?" Thomas asked angrily, looking up at the clock. "It's okay. I'm sure she just got held up at the tournament," Gina replied, trying to mask her own worry. "This is all that Max boy's fault. If he hadn't gotten her into th-" "She would have gotten into it anyways," her mother interrupted. "It's in her blood." Thomas shook his head and turned to watch out the window.  
  
"Her Daddy's waitin up til half past twelve  
  
When they come sneakin' up the walk  
  
He says young lady get on up to your room  
  
While me and junior have a talk."  
  
Lily tried to open the door as quietly as possibly and came to face to face with her dad. "Lily, go to your room. Max here and I need to have a little discussion," her father said, staring down Max. Lily gave Max a worried look before climbing the stairs to her room.  
  
"Momma breaks in says don't lose your temper  
  
It wasn't very long ago  
  
You yourself was just a hyper blader  
  
Without a single place to go."  
  
Gina pulled Thomas aside. "Don't you dare get mad. I remember a Beyblader who didn't want to do anything but have fun," Gina said. "I was young then," Thomas replied. "You were a Beyblader, sir?" Max asked, interest peaked. Thomas turned to him. "When I was young."  
  
"My daddy said you wasn't worth a lick  
  
When it came to brains you got the short of the stick  
  
But he was wrong and honey you are too  
  
Lily looks at Max like I still at you"  
  
He stared at Max intently. The boy didn't seem that bad, now that he was actually talking to him and he honestly seemed like he cared about Lily. "My daddy said the exact same things about you when you were courting me," Gina said. "But he was wrong, and don't you think that you may be too? I can see it in Lily's eyes. She looks at him the same way I still look at you. She's in love with the boy. You can't mess with fate."  
  
She's in love with the boy  
  
She's in love with the boy  
  
She's in love with the boy  
  
What's meant to be will always find a way  
  
She's in love with the boy She's in love with the boy She's in love with the boy What's meant to be will always find a way She's gonna marry that boy someday."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well that's it, that's my first Beyblades songfic.Jebus that was hard! Anyways, R&R or I'm setting Dranzer on you! 


End file.
